


Dear Lord

by capsap (orphan_account)



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: ? I guess, M/M, Slow Burn, i might add a chapter of the other Ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/capsap
Summary: this is my first fanfic. I wanted to write one with like the classic tropes aha.
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Dear Lord

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic. I wanted to write one with like the classic tropes aha.

“Come”, the Captain called after knocking on his office door. The door opened to show a man, his hair and uniform seemed perfectly in regulation, entering to stand to attention in front of his superior.

“At ease soldier,” The unknown man relaxed, “I have not seen you here, I was not expecting a transfer” the Captain said as he moved to behind his desk to check any missed letters.

“Sorry sir, I am the new lieutenant, Havers.” The lieutenant reached out his hand to the CO. The Captain stared at the hand for a second before responding and taking the man's hand.

“Ah! The new lieutenant I was not expecting you to arrive so soon,” ‘Good Lord, the man had a strong grip’ thought the Captain as he moved back to check for any letters, “You seemed to have arrived before your letter.”

Havers seemed to chuckle lightly at the ending statement, “I guess I am rather glad about the promotion, couldn’t wait” Havers smiled again as he said this, the man seems rather contagious as a smile plays on the Captains lips. 

After a moment the Captain realised they were standing in silence, albeit comfortable still had hints of awkwardness in the air. As soon as the Captain could think of something to break the silence, a trainee entered the office rather brashly. 

“Sir, there is-” the young man pauses as he catches sight of Havers, “ah, hello”

“Manners, Bailey. You should be knocking on your superiors door.” The captain says, stepping away from Havers, making Bailey closer to Havers than he was. 

“Sorry sir” Bailey stands at attention, realising his mistakes in front of the two other men, Havers still smiling even though it was rather toned down, the Captain already missed the eye contact he held with the Lieutenant. 

“At ease,” at this mention Bailey relaxes, “ah, Bailey why don’t you show our new Lieutenant around the grounds and men make sure to explain our timetable, I need to get everything ready for the briefing at sixteen hundred hours.”

Bailey nods as he heads out of the door, still rather ashamed of his brash entrance. Havers follows behind the young man before being interrupted by the Captain 

“I say Havers,” dear lord Havers eyes seemed to twinkle as he smiled, “I apologise for the rough introductions, but I am sure Button House will suit you greatly” the Captain felt rather flushed just by saying this, he was quite unsure why. 

“Thank you sir, I am sure it is a great fit, I look forward to my first briefing here.” Havers replied rather earnestly before turning on his heel and gently closing the office door. 

The Captain was glad Havers was his Lieutenant.

**Author's Note:**

> anything I can maybe improve on would be good, first fic and all. Not much happens in this chapter I wrote it out of impulse:)


End file.
